Cada decisión equivocada
by Pink-Punk-Possum
Summary: Todos tomamos algunas malas decisiones en nuestra vida, pero Sasuke se equivocó demasiadas veces, y ahora todas esas cosas vuelven para morderle el culo. Alertas: Violación, tortura, hardcore, etc... NaruSasu al final
1. Indice

**Cada decisión equivocada**

PPunk: Gracias por leer esta historia. Es mi primera historia! Os voy a advertir de que en mi mente todo es muy violento y caótico. Puede que describa situaciones desagradables y crudas propias de campos de concentración. Si empezais a leer algo que no os gusta os recomiendo dejarlo al momento! Ademas esta historia empieza muy muy delicada, pero pronto empeorará, así que si buscas emociones fuertes ten paciencia porque todo llegara :3

_**ALERTAS **_

_Tortura, violación, gore, pensamientos suicidas, yaoi y cosas hardcore en general. El grado de violencia aumenta con cada capitulo, estais avisados!_

_Este fanfic ocurre después del capítulo 689 del manga, por lo que puede contener spoilers y otros alergenos._

**Indice**

Capítulo 1: Introducción a la violencia


	2. Introducción a la violencia

**Capítulo 1: Introducción a la violencia**

Kaguya fué sellada por fin. Su cuerpo yacía inmovil y abatido en el suelo, con ojos fríos y muertos. Se quedaría en esta dimensión, donde nadie podría despertarla, bajo la custodia de Kakashi como la única persona capaz de saltar entre mundos.

El grupo regresó a su lugar de origen, saltando a traves del portal Kamui, pisando un suelo infestado por el arbol de chakra que retenía todas las cosas vivas entre sus infinitamente largas ramas. La luna brillaba llena.

"Vamos Sasuke, eres el único que puede revertir los efectos del Tsukyomi Infinito" Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió. Todos estaban exhaustos pero este chico siempre tenia energía para ofrecer un buen gesto.

Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía un ojo cerrado, el de su rinnegan, y su cara estaba ligeramente demacrada, mostrando unas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y un semblante mas triste que serio "No tengo suficiente chakra para mantenerlo activado, habrá que esperár"

Lo dijo moviendo su hombro hacia atrás para romper el contacto con Naruto, pero entonces dos manos se pusieron contra su espalda. Era Sakura "Mi sello ya ha acumulado suficiente chakra, terminemos con esto cuanto antes"

Sasuke podia notar un flujo cálido desde su espalda hasta su interior que llenaba su en comparación pequeña reserva de chakra. La sensación de entumecimiento que ofrecía un cuerpo sin chakra se diluía poco a poco con una energía que no era la suya. Entonces pudo activar su rinnegan sin ningún problema, inspiró profundamente y miró hacia el satélite blanco que orbitaba su planeta.

xXxxxXx

Ese maldito arbol se estaba defendiendo. Tsukyomi no era un simple genjutsu, y ya no podía alcanzar a las personas sino que tenía que atacar directamente al origen del chakra. Sasuke abrió su ojo una vez mas. Apuntó directamente al centro de la luna mientras se dibujaban esos circulos negros sobre ella que parecían imitar al rinnegan. Sintió el haz de chakra lanzarse hacia las ramas, pero la planta lo volvió a rechazar, esta vez con mas fuerza, reflejando el jutsu en la luna y rebotando en la mente del cuervo.

Sasuke notó un dolor punzante en su ojo que le atravesó el craneo. Con un jemido se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba llorando sangre otra vez. Se derrumbó en el suelo. Sus compañeros se agacharon a su lado preocupados.

Sakura estaba acariciado su espalda en circulos suavemente desde atrás mientras Naruto limpiaba la sangre que goteaba por su cara. Kakashi estaba a un lado observando la escena. Aunque era un hombre experimentado, a punto de convertirse en hokage, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así y no tenía nada util que decir, cosa que se reflejaba en su mirada.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se sentía presionado. Nadie le estaba presionando, nadie mas que él mismo. Había trabajado mucho durante años para ser fuerte, vengar a su familia y volver a su villa triunfante. Pero todo se torció. Cada vez que parecía estar dando un paso hacia delante se encontraba con que había dado dos hacia atrás. Cada vez que indagaba en la historia de su familia había mas culpables. Y cada vez se encontraba con que tenía que matar a mas personas. Su cuerpo había sufritdo toda clase de heridas, desde ser atravesado por multitud de agujas hasta abrirse el pecho en carne viva. Y todo eso para nada.

Pero ahora se encontraba en una situación favorable por primera vez en su vida. Había escogido el camino correcto. Habia ayudado a salvar a la humanidad. Y estaba a punto de despertar a todo el mundo del Tsukiyomi. No era un buen momento para que sus inseguridades salieran a flote.

"Vamos Sasuke, puedes hacerlo!" Naruto habia terminado de limpiarle la cara y le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Solo tenia que romper el jutsu y podría dejarse llevar por el sueño, dejar reposar sus abusados huesos y músculos que no dejaban de dolerle por la batalla previa.

Sasuke asintió y miró de nuevo a la luna, pero esta vez sin levantarse. Sus piernas ya no podrían aguantar su propio peso. Esta vez emitió una ráfaga de chakra mas fuerte y todos vieron como las ramas se estremecían liberando a sus prisioneros, pero no sin responder con otro golpe directo en la cabeza del Uchiha a traves de su rinnegan.

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi miraban a su alrededor, buscando a los demas ninjas de Konoha, sus amigos de la infancia. Las ramas se abrieron y se marchitaron convirtiendose en ceniza. Las personas liberadas corrían unas a los brazos de otras, sonreían, se felicitaban por la batalla, estaban alegres de seguir con vida. Pero Sasuke, ahora sentado solo, era ajeno a todo aquello.

Sus manos volvieron a su cabeza. El dolor era como una migraña punzante y persistente que evocaba otros recuerdos igual de dolorosos. La pérdida de sus padres, la verdad sobre Itachi, la manipulación de Obito, el intento de asesinato de Karin, su participación en esta guerra con la cola del Hachibi... Estaba mareado, sentía nauseas y perdía la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. El tumulto generado a su alrededor y el ruido que causaba entumecian sus sentidos. Su visión se volvió oscura y perdió el conocimiento.

xXxxxXx

Naruto se dejó caer al lado de su compañero después de haberse asegurado de que los demas estaban en buenas condiciones tras liberarse del arbol. Él también estaba fatigado aunque tener a Kurama en su interior le ayudaba a recuperarse con una rapidez superior a la normal. Se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado, la brisa en su cara le relajaba y, junto al alivio de haber eliminado la gran amenaza del día, se quedó dormido.

xXxxxXx

Un grito.

Estaba tumbado en la hierba. Notaba su cuerpo pesado. Sus párpados le pesaban. No podía mantenerse consciente. Volvió a dormirse.

Otro grito.

Esta vez se despertó con un espasmo en todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y los notó secos. Habia oido un grito? O era un sueño? Volvió a cerrar sus párpados pero esta vez no se durmió de inmediato.

Otro grito.

Se incorporó derrepente y notó el dolor en sus músculos. Ante él un puñado de ninjas de la Villa de la Arena. Tuvo que quedarse mirando unos minutos para que su mente terminara de despertar y pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Estaban eufóricos. Bajo ellos se encontraba Sasuke, en una posición de clara desventaja y gritando. Uno de los hombres le ataba los pies, otro le ataba los brazos a la espalda, un tercero le sujetaba la cabeza contra el suelo apoyando sus rodillas contra la cabeza del cuervo y usando el peso de todo su cuerpo, los demas le sujetaban impidiendo que pudiera forcejear con las pocas fuerzas que le pudieran quedar.

Poco a poco empezó a registrar los sonidos también "No me lo puedo creer. Hemos atrapado al criminal mas escurridizo del libro del Bingo!" Esos hombres se reían de Sasuke, mientras él luchaba por respirar bajo el peso de tantas personas sobre su cuerpo "Que te ocurre, maldito bastardo? Ya no te lo tienes tan creido despues de esta derrota!" El mas alto tiró fuerte de las cuerdas en las muñecas del cuervo para asegurarlas causándole un fuerte dolor y haciéndole gritar debilmente contra el polvoriento suelo.

La mente de naruto se despertó de golpe. Intentó levantarse para apartar a esos hombres de un golpe pero no podia mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro. "Dejadle en paz! Él no ha sido quien ha hecho esto!" Intentó gritar, pero su voz no consigió pasar de un ronco susurro. Como podría explicarles a esos hombres que Sasuke les habia salvado a todos? Empezó a sentirse impotente y agobiado. Donde estaban Sakura y Kakashi? Necesitaba ayuda ahora mismo!

Los ninjas de Sunagakure obligaron a Sasuke a ponerse en pie, quien, obviamente, no aguantó ni un segundo en posición vertical, pero le forzaban esa posición retorciendole los brazos a su espalda. A estas alturas el joven ya no tenia fuerzas ni para gritar. Su cabeza estaba colgando hacia delante y dejaba escapar un sollozo de vez en cuando.

Para ambos era una situación confusa. Naruto no podía hacer mas que observar la escena mientras sus fuerzas le abandonaban, cayendo en un sueño profundo. Sasuke apenas estaba consciente, su migraña persistía dolorosamente y sus sentidos seguían entumecidos. Era incapaz de distinguir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sabía que le estaban haciendo daño.

Cuando se rindió y se dejó caer, un puñetazo en el estómago le devolvió a la realidad "Camina! Todavia nos queda mucho camino para llegar a casa" Oia la voz distante, aunque tuviera a esa persona justo a su lado. Dejando su cabeza balancearse con cada empujón que le daban empezó a arrastrar los pies de forma automática mientras su mente buscaba apagarse y descansar.


End file.
